fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Pyramid (U.S. Game Show)
Junior Pyramid is the children's version of The Pyramid. The original version aired on ABC in 1979. The current version is hosted by Shura Taft. Junior Pyramid airs on FOX Family, and just like the parent version, is produced by DuMont Productions in association with Sony Pictures Television (who current owns the Bob Stewart Library). Gameplay Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. The team had 35 seconds (30 on the All-Star show) to guess the seven words/phrases/names that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can the word already passed, the team still scored; no sound effect was used, in order to prevent any distractions. If at anytime the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities/adult partner giving first in round one, the contestants/child partner giving in round two, and in round three they decided among themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Big 7 In the first Junior Pyramid, at some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 35 seconds to get all seven and win a special prize. The All-Star Junior Pyramid show also had the Big 7 but was worth the usual $500 but for the child star's favorite charity. In the Junior Partner Pyramid shows, the teams chose their own Big 7 (renamed the Bonus 7) in either the first or second game; and getting all seven again won $500. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation while continuing to build on their scores. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 35 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The team that got the most out of seven won the game. In the All-Star Junior Show, if both teams got seven, the team with the fastest time was declared the winner. The team with the most points won the game and went over to the Winner's Circle for a grand cash prize. The contestant on the winning team even had choice as to who would give and who would receive. Any team who achieved a perfect score of 21 points won a $1,000 bonus. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, and the team would have to surrender their chance at the big money. Not only that, the giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though their chances of winning the big cash was shot, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; and of course getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize of $10,000 Payoffs Category:Game shows Category:DuMont Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:FOX Family programs